Known bearing units for a turbocharger include two ball bearings composed by providing a pair of outer races on both ends of a common inner race, and attaching a spring for applying preload to only the outside of one of the outer races (Patent Literature 1). As other prior art literature related to the present invention, Patent Literatures 2 to 4 have been proposed.